1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a noncircular permanent magnet having asymmetric magnetic properties along axes thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce permanent magnets by compacting particle charges of the composition from which the permanent magnet is to be made. Permanent magnets of compositions including at least one rare earth element and a transition element are produced by this practice. Specifically, practices of this type include magnetic aligning, pressing and sintering to achieve substantially full density. Magnets so produced exhibit high energy product and anisotropic magnetic properties. It is likewise known to produce cylindrical permanent magnets of these compositions by extruding particle charges of the composition from which the magnet is to be made. Cylindrical magnets produced by extruding exhibit a [100] fiber texture structure which is ideal for use in rotating machinery, beam focussing devices and the like. There are applications, however, where asymmetric magnetic properties are desirable. To date, there is no practice for producing magnets of this structure.